A Villain's World
by finalhunter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is affected by something he thought could never happen in his wildest dreams, and begins his rise to power. OOC WARNING (will be fairly short)
1. Rewrite

I'm rewriting. Expect a new, darker and much better story on the way.


	2. Prologue

**A.N: The long awaited return. Enjoy.**

"Without a quirk, it's unrealistic that you can become a hero, Young Midoriya."

His words echoed.

His words hurt.

They hurt _badly._

Izuku had started to smell. After the revelation of his former friend's death and that he couldn't be a hero, he'd spent the last three or four days cooped up in his room. Only one thing had crossed his mind in the ten minutes he'd been awake, and ironically, it was a question.

_Why?_

Why should a fourteen year old child be forced to go through all this emotional trauma, only to come through with nothing? Who's decision was this? _Who wanted to watch this?_

***CREAK***

Izuku perked up.

His mother had entered for the first time in days.

"Izuku honey, you need to take a shower and go outside."

"Mom, I-"

"Stop. Just...leave the house."

His mother was upset.

_He hated seeing his mother upset._"I...I'll go mom."

His mother left.

Soon after, he did too.

-a f e w m i n u t e s l a t e r-

There was something off. In a central district, with thousands of residents (near U.A mind you), nobody was seen. It was as if the rapture had happened, a shocking scene to behold. Apartment buildings had open doors, certain lights in certain places were on and off, clothes were out drying and the rain was starting to pour, but yet...nobody was there. They can't have upped and left, surely.

_They haven't._

Whatever this force at play was, it was unpleasant.

_And it wasn't peaceful._

Heavy boots thumped into the ground, nearing ever closer by the second.

The rain poured with increasing intensity.

"RRRAGARRHH!" a voice roared out.

The puddles splashed everywhere.

He felt something near.

_It's closing in on you. React._

Izuku stood still.

_Now!_

He felt it coming nearer.

_Move!_

He didn't move.

_'No need.'_

**_'Precisely._****'**

Another voice joined in, and the rain, the attack, the wind, the hands on his watcg and even the ambient noises just stopped.

Rain stood still in the air, perpetually stuck.

The new voice was either fucking with him or he had a quirk.

Whichever it was, he was sure as hell glad that the yellow guy was punching into the goliath, moving the monster even as it was forever stuck by a chain held together by time.

And then, his watch hands ticked again, and the world rushed by around him, whizzing back to life.

Izuku smiled.

They were going to see his world the way _he _wanted to see it, with nobody to challenge him.


	3. Chapter 1

'Shit.'

He hadn't become the intimidating, be-all end-all, Hitler-esque superpowered monster whomst solely exists to destroy everything.He had become a joker. Why? Because, they were brooding assholes. Why? Because, they were _fucking insufferable._

'I didn't mind the Overhaul guy. He was pretty cool. Fuck the rest, though.'

There was only two months left 'til the start if U.A, and in his valiant attempts to instill enough fear into villains so he could get a name and be recruited, only two truly stuck out to him. Overhaul and Tomura. The reason was simple.

'They weren't scared of a guy who can control time.'

That isn't normal. By anyone's standards. Ever. And yet, here they sat, interested. Although he far preferred Overhaul to Tomura, the latter had a far more lowkey operation going on, and that just appealed to Izuku more. Maybe it was the years of bullying he'd faced or a natural attraction, but he tended to favour underdogs far more than clear-cut winners. Speaking of the unwashed, dandruff-ridden, hand lovinh cun-

"Deku! How many _fucking times _do you need told that the U.A recruitment plan is a _no-go?_"

The guy was pissed.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. You forget I can stop time for, what, eight seconds? I can _wound _All-Might, for fuck's sake! What about you?!"

"Well, I can desintegrate people." Tomura retorted, smirking.

"..." Izuku remained silent.

"...cat got your-"

That weird fuckin' bass, clock reversal noise blared in his ears. Shit went yellow, time went and stopped. He only needed to deck Tomura, but he (for good measure) put his finger in his nose for shits and giggles.

Time resumed.

"-tou-SON OF A FUCK!"

The villain leader collapsed.

Deku smiled.

Three Months Later

Deku fucking despised his class. It wasn't long 'til the planned strike, but that _didn't _have to mean he had to _like _the class, right?

"Hey, umm..." The dipshit with the _literal balls _on his head looked around sheepishly.

"What is it, Mineta?"

"Want to come eat with me and Denki?"

Perhaps, it was the last embers of his old, trusting self flaring into a bonfire, perhaps he was happy to have friends.

"Yeah. That'd be cool."

He sat. They all talked. It was good, _fun._

_'You'll never experience joy like this after your betrayal, you know.'_

"Shit, dude!" Denki yelled out.

"What is it, Kaminari?" Dipshit responded.

"That USJ trip's in two days! I haven't trained!"

The three boys in the room were caught off guard by the trip: one in fear, one in joy (at the showing of costume boobies, of course) and one in sadness, knowing he'd never have _real _friends after this.

All in the job, I guess.

**A.N: Well aware I took ages to update. Family stuff. Wrote it entirely differently to the prologue's tone because it was too edgy and cliché, and yes, I butchered Izuku's canon self because him becominh a world leader who has quips and rules in fear sounds way cooler than a kid who cries and gets hurt constantly. Leave your thoughts below, any criticism is valid criticism.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A.N: Life's been awful for me recently. A few family members died and I lost all hope for a bit. Back now though, so hey, I guess.**

Please share and review, it helps a lot.

"Are they part of the simulation?" Denki asked, fear pouring out in each word he said.

"No, get back! Thirteen, Iida, get the rest to safety!" Aizawa hid the other students behind his back as the villains approached from the entrance.

Iida did a quick headcount, counting 18.

_'Something's wrong here. Very wrong. Are we missing someone?'_

He reanalyzed, looking at every head there.

_'There can't be, can there...?'_

His eyes widened.

_'Midoriya!'_

* * *

"Ouch! That must hurt!"

The villain covered in hands mocked Aizawa as he flew across the ground, a hole forming in his stomach and his ribs cracking.

_'What hit me there?!'_

"Wh-wha-?"

Midoriya stood, conversing with the villains.

"Mi-Mi-"

"Hush now, the big boys are talking."

The blue haired one walked up to him, his gloves off. His fingers individually made contact, with him holding his thumb off. He leaned towards Aizawa's ear.

"Now," he whispered, "how does it feel knowing what your "heroic" deeds have achieved?"

He pointed to a deadpan Midoriya, who nodded.

_'So Midoriya's a spy, eh... fuck. What do I-'_

Searing, burning hot pain.

"AAARGH!"

Aizawa started to slowly desintegrate.

"Midoriya, finish him off."

Everything went black.

* * *

After the Noumu met it's match in All Might, Midoriya was at a loss. The, in his opinion, brutal murder of Aizawa he had just committed had him at a loss. He loved the feeling of "retiring" a hero, but should he risk it and put a _hole_ in _All Might_ of all heroes?

**_'Izuku. I know we don't get along great, as I mainly just make a mockery of things, but hear me out. Put a fat fucking hole in that lying hack's chest!'_**

_'Why?'_

**_'Because he ruined your chances at being a hero.'_**

The next ten seconds changed Izuku.

Time stopped.

_One_.

He jumped toward All Might.

_Two_.

He reached him.

_Three_.

Izuku reared his fist back.

_Four_.

He felt the fist make contact.

_Five_.

The hole was massive.

_Six_.

He jumped back.

_Seven_.

He grinned.

_Eight_.

He started to laugh.

_Nine_.

He stopped laughing, knowing time was up.

_Ten_.

"Enjoy the slaughter."

**"A culmination of events, one may say."**

Time resumed, and All Might collapsed, shrinking, bleeding and coughing.

"NO!"

Most of the students broke down, barring Momo and Izuku, who just smiled at one another.

Todoroki noticed this.

_'Why _her_? Why _him_? Why _smile_?'_

His eyes narrowed.

_'Spy.'_


	5. Creati: Villainous Origin

**A prelude to Momo's traitorous nature; a backstory if you will.**

What was it that had woke her up?

Was it the burning pain in her wrist?

The thoughts running through her head?

Perhaps...the bright light in her eyes?

_'Ah. That makes... more sense.'_

Externally calming down, she looked around the room. As her eyes got used to the light, Momo saw four cracked walls, a ripped painting and three figures.

_'A torture room? A basement? Another apartment entirely? Where _am _I?'_

The light moved up and away, the faces becoming more telling. One was foggy, this time _not _due to the water in her eyes, one was pale and the other was..._ distinct. _A big mop of head, a plain face, freckles, hidden musculature.

It clicked.

_'Midoriya!'_

"Midoriya! What is the meaning of this?!" she barked at him, worry overtaking her falsified anger.

"Listen Momo, they asked who I wanted from my class. I said you. Why? Because I respect you. It was either you or Todoroki, but one is a loose cannon and the other is a reliable, trustworthy figure. Take a guess." He nonchalantly responded.

"Who _are _they?"

"We-" the blue haired pale one interrupted, "are the League of Villains. I see you know our newest member. Are you both familiar?"

His _disgusting _smirk laced his tone.

"Yes, we went to _hero _school together." she spat back.

"Good. That should make this easier. Kurogiri!"

The grey one presented a suitcase, clearly containing something of great importance.

It was opened, with the slight gleam implying (to her) a medical instrument.

"What is that? A scalpel? A needle?" she asked, fear weaving its way into her words.

"The latter. Clever cookie. Ain't she Midoriya?" he laughed.

Midoriya had some sort of remote in his hand.

"Damn."

She only muttered one word before the needle entered, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

As she awoke, things were different.

She was in her bed.

Nothing had happened.

Momo checked herself.

There were marks on her wrist.

_'I need a shower.'_

She went to call Midoriya, but a strange thought distracted her from doing so.

_'Who are the real heroes? The villains fight for what they believe in yet get shunned, whilst heroes fight for money and become celebrated. It makes no _sense._'_

_'Am I a hero?'_

_'Or am I a villain?'_

Ding*

An email popped up.

_"Sender:_

_Subject: Last night_

_Ms Yaoyoruzu,_

_One of our recruits has taken an interest in you. He knows of your morals. Meet at_

_M74 63M in approximately five hours._

_Do not tarry long._

_\- The Barman"_

She pondered for a bit.

'_You know what? Maybe... maybe I will.'_

_-Three Days Later-_

Classroom 1-A's huge door opened, with students filing in to their seats. Aizawa, in his usual sleep deprived state, analyzed them as they walked in.

_'Ashido, energetic, as per usual. Kirishima seems to be talking about some sport, maybe basketball? I couldn't care less._

_Midoriya looks extremely happy, very very happy indeed and, strangely, Yaoyorozu seems...off. Again, never mind.'_

RING*

Aizawa stood, looking around the room. The students' intent eyes looked back at him, egging him on into starting homeroom.

"I feel the need to mention the upcoming trip we'll be having."

**And that's a wrap! Yes, I'm alive and yes, I'm sorry. Life's been tough, with family deaths and other things. But, alas, everything should be normal. **


	6. Leaving

On a rainy morning, three days after what was being labelled as the 'Unforseen Disaster' by the press, Izuku looked up to a billboard. He saw the headline to Japan's number one news site, _'Funoshiri News'._ The headline made his day.

_'Can We **REALLY **Trust Heroes?'_

The usual plasterings of relevant heroes, such as All Might, Endeavor, Edgeshot and Hawks were all over the image that accompanied the headline.

_'Even the sight of his face makes me want to vomit.'_

Not having the will to stare into Endeavor's fuck-ugly face any longer, Izuku walked on, smiling to himself the whole way home.

* * *

"Toshinori, I believe we have a spy in our ranks."

Blood splattered over the table, with Nezu simply staring back at him.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

Nezu paused.

"Oh but I am, and I believe I know who."

"Who?!"

Another pause.

"A student of 1-A, known as Denki Kaminari."

* * *

Midoriya, to his friends, was known as a thinker, a planner, a hero and an analyst.

But he was one thing above all:

Clever. Like, Einstein-tier clever.

And so, he used this genius of his to remember the times he had with Bakugo, to get a good night's sleep after all this, dozing off to memories of his former best friend.

He didn't sleep that night.

_'Heh, look at Deku. Fucking retard can't even make his own mother proud.'_

_'Listen up you quirkless shit, you hold NO POWER over any of us. You think you can score the highest on the test without consulting **me**? Think again, fucko. Fingers, Tubby-cunt, grab his arms. Make it enjoyable.'_

_'I saw your wrists Midoriya...I didn't know you were a talented violinist.'_

_'Just fuck off you little cunt.'_

_'THAT FAGGOT REALLY THINKS HE CAN SIT NEXT TO ME? PATHETIC!'_

_'Deku, I can't wait to see the joy on Aunt Inko's face after she sees your corpse.'_

Friends? _Friends? _

Calling Katsuki Bakugo reprehensible was an understatement and a half, and calling them friends was like taking a bunch of kids and putting them in a room with Ms Joke.

_'How could I be so blind?'_

He had Momo, Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka for friends.

Bakugo was no friend. Bakugo was nothing but the scum of the Earth, worth less than dogshit in a park.

_'I'll spit on your grave you disgusting filth. Just you wait.'_

* * *

Denki Kaminari sat, cuffed in a police station, with his face straight and his eyes panicking.

_'Shit! Izuku and Momo trusted me to be the carrier! Fuck! I need to remember the steps on the test! Uh...show confidence, don't think about the tru-'_

"Young Kaminari! Me and my friend Detective Tsukuachi here would like a word."

_'I need to ace this.'_

One hour in and he was deemed innocent.

One hour later he texted Izuku and Momo.

_Pika-Pika: Im innocent bby! _

_Doctor Who: Thank god!_

_The Human Factory: Good, good._

Locking his phone, "Jamming-Yay" grinned from ear to ear.

_'Three weeks and it's showtime.'_

* * *

**(~Showtime, i.e U.A~)**

_'Y'know, _Kacchan_, you really did deter me from being a hero. But, I guess I should be thanking you. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be the man I am today. Thanks, dude. You may have been a fucker from day one, but...thanks.'_"The World!"

Feeling the familiar tingle of time stopping, Izuku stood still in the centre of his classroom for a few seconds.

_'Does it matter? I'm at ten seconds now.'_

He headed up to his sleeping homeroom teacher, who was, from head to toe, wrapped in bandages, and hit him with all his might and strength, using The World's arm as a sort of armour to strengthen his blow.

Time resumed, and Aizawa's skull cracked off of the ground.

Blood seeped on the floor. The class stared, wide-eyed and in horror at what they'd seen.

Izuku smirked.

"I'm your ruler now."

Before the impact of this betrayal could truly set in, the sky seemed to open, and Izuku seemed shocked, almost more than those in his class.

Grabbing Momo and kissing her passionately, he lifted the girl up and jumped for dear life, going through the portal, with a terrified Denki following suit.

The fear induced paralysis that Class 1-A had felt may just have been the thing that saved not only the universe, but the multiverse itself.

* * *

**This is short for a reason. It's motivations for a villain in a future novel. The writing will get better, I promise. Just hang on a little.**

**I'll see you all in the Dragon Ball crossover.**


End file.
